


Nervous

by orphan_account



Category: IM (Band), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A nervous Seungwoo is never a good sign. How will he ask the members of X1 if he's consistently backing out of his own plans?
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 6





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> I was nervous to release this. I had it drafted in notes since November (?) . Anyway feedback is appreciated. :)

To say the least Seungwoo was nervous, he was playing with his fingers trying to distract himself from the flurry of ideas going through his head. He was sitting with his members in the practice room discussing what to eat, he was too distracted to notice the stares of his members and Wooseok calling his name. He was too far in thought until someone shook his shoulder. The glaze over his eyes disappeared as he looked up from his lap toward the one holding his shoulder. He was met with the worried eyes of his members and questioning gaze of Seungyeon. Seungwoo figured he must've been releasing too many hormones into the enclosed space at once, making the other kind of unnerved.

"What?" Seungwoo asked in a strained tone trying not to sound harsh. Seungyeon looked him straight in the eyes before drawing his hand back. "Are you ok, hyung? You've been distracted for a few days now" Seungwoo was now focusing on Dongpyo's worried gaze and pouting lips. He felt Wooseok nudge him with his foot, reminding telling him to answer. "I'm fine" Seungwoo revealed a smile he had held back, Seungyeon and Wooseok exchanged glances between each other before returning to the discussion of what to eat.

After the group settled on eating chicken, they realized it was soon time to return to the dorm, they began to pack up after they finished eating. Whilst they were eating Wooseok and Seungyeon were having a hushed conversation, Seungwoo decided not to pay too much attention to it soon drifting back into a daze remembering his own struggles. Seungyeon and Wooseok continued their hushed conversation all the way to the dorm, it was to the point where the pups and other hyungs were unnerved. 

When they returned to the dorm, Wooseok was the first to approach Seungwoo but not before dragging him to some secluded place. "You're not very focused today" the beta spoke softly but Seungwoo could hear the worry dripping from his voice and could feel the shift in the air due to the hormones being released. The Alpha wasn't too fond of the usually unbothered but secretly caring beta being worried. Seungwoo took a few moments before answering. The tension in the air had the Alpha on edge, he was getting restless, the urge to protect and console his member was getting out of hand. "I..." Seungwoo was doubting himself for a moment but if he didn't come clean now, his members would feel more distress than he did right now. "I'm just a bit nervous...", another pause before Wooseok spoke up "No shit. You've been sending distress signals all day". Seungwoo was surprised to say the least, he hadn't known what he was doing and he was making his members worried because of it, "I'm sorry-" "I don't want an apology. I want an explanation".Wooseok had always been too in tuned when someone was in distress, the beta was too attentive to the amount of hormones someone releases, the increase or decrease in someone's heartbeats and the mood of someone. Seungwoo sighed before speaking up, "I've been thinking about asking the members about something, but I don't know how to approach the situation. I might make some of them uncomfortable" Wooseok opened his mouth for a moment before speaking "I think it's best to be straight forward, if you tiptoe around the subject you're bond to make someone anxious about what you want to tell them. Tell them straight, no beating around the bush". The opening of a door interrupted the silence, the voice of another alpha called out to them "I know Wooseokie's giving you some advice right now but it's late and we have more practice tomorrow. Oh you're done already?" Seungyeon's head was now poking through the doorway. "Yes actually", Wooseok stood up and held his hand out to Seungwoo "Come on hyung, we have to tuck in the pups before we go to bed". Seungwoo took his hand with a smiled "You're right, we have to put the kids to bed".

After at least 20 minutes of trying to get the maknae line to calm down and go to bed, Seungwoo let out a heavy sigh before going to wash up, "I'll ask Wooseok tomorrow". Seungwoo slept well that night, the pervious tension disappeared after having a talk about his worries.


End file.
